Une vie, des vies
by Tau'ri Asgarda
Summary: FANFIC COMPLETE. La mort de Carter, la fin du projet Stargate... Que de malheurs ! Sauf si...
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_Je vis le jaffa pointer son arme vers moi. Je compris ce qui allait se passer avant même que ça se passe. Je compris avant même que la lance ne s'ouvre…_

_Je crois qu'un de mes coéquipiers cria… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre._

_Une boule de feu s'élança en ma direction. _

_C'était fini. Je le savais._

_Mais alors que cette boule incandescente arrivait vers moi je vis ma vie repasser au ralenti devant moi… Je vis tous ses êtres qui l'avaient peuplée…_

_Maman… Maman dont la mort m'avait fait si mal. Maman partie trop tôt… Maman dont la mort m'avait fait changée… dont la mort m'avait fait devenir ce que j'étais devenue… dont la mort m'avait fais haïr papa…_

_Papa… Une des grandes figures de ma vie… Papa qui souhaitait me voir entrer à la NASA… Je m'étais évertuée à ne pas suivre les chemins qu'il avait tracés pour moi. C'est sans doute pour le défier que je suis entrée dans l'armée… Oui, pour le défier, parce qu'il voulait me voir dans la NASA… Pourtant moi aussi, moi aussi je voulais être astronaute… Mais non, j'avais fait la forte tête… Et aujourd'hui j'en étais heureuse…_

_Vous devez trouver ça idiot. Je suis sur le point de mourir alors que si j'étais entrée à la NASA ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas… J'aurai une vie bien calme et bien rangée avec un mari, deux gosses, une belle maison et un chien…_

_Mais je n'aurais jamais sauvé le monde. Savez-vous ce qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on vient de sauver le monde ? C'est indescriptible ! On se sent bien… on est satisfait… Oui, c'est ça : satisfait. Au fond je ne pense pas que les gens (pour la plupart) soient satisfaits… Parce qu'il faut se sentir utile pour être en paix avec soit même. _

_Je vais mourir et je suis en paix avec moi-même car je sais que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour aider mon prochain._

_C'est ce que m'avait dit Rachel, il y a bien longtemps avant de mourir…_

_**« Ne pleure pas Sushi** (elle me surnommait comme ça, allait savoir pourquoi !) **je suis satisfaite, je sais que ce salot ne fera plus de mal, je sais que j'ai aidé les autres… Peut-être même qu'on peut dire que j'ai sauvé le monde ! »**_

_Elle avait rit, crachant du sang par la même occasion avant d'ajouté avec un air sérieux :_

_**« Mais toi, Sushi, tu sauveras le monde, pour de bon, je le sais et un jour tu te diras ''je comprend ce que Rachel voulait dire par je suis satisfaite…'' et ce jour là tu seras en paix avec toi-même… »**_

_Comment le savait-elle ? Je ne sais pas… Rachel était si… surprenante ! Nous étions toutes les deux à la CIA, sur les traces d'un mafieux très dangereux. Nous le tenions lorsque Rachel se prit une balle dans le ventre._

_J'avais eu mal, une fois encore._

_J'avais quitté la CIA et avait rencontré Jonas._

_Jonas… Avec le recul je me demande si je l'avais jamais aimé. Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'étais seule, je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie…_

_La première fois que nous avions fait l'amour j'avais entendu la voix de Rachel. Sans doute est-ce un rêve, ou une manifestation du subconscient. Elle m'avait mit cher ce jour là. _

_Je ne saurais me rappeler précisément ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais je sais qu'elle me hurlait dessus me rappelant que j'avais beau avoir quitter la CIA je ne devais pas me laisser avoir par le premier connard (excusez le terme) venu._

_Elle n'avait par tord… Jonas était un salot et j'ai mi beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte… Trop de temps ! _

_Dire que j'ai été fiancée avec lui ! Beurk…_

_Enfin, ensuite sont arrivés les trois hommes de ma vie… _

_Daniel, ce cher Daniel, pas militaire pour deux sous, vivant dans un monde qui ne lui ressemble pas, la tête dans les livres et le passé mais si fort lorsqu'on s'en prend à ce qu'il aime… Mon frère de cœur…_

_Teal'c, le jaffa… silencieux mais soucieux de notre bien-être… Protecteur. Un rempart pour mes peurs, une épaule pour mes pleurs. Si Daniel est mon petit frère, Teal'c est mon grand frère, un frère veillant sur moi… surtout depuis que Jack n'est plus là._

_Jack, **mon** colonel, maintenant général… avec lui, pas de frère de cœur qui tienne. Non, je ne l'aime en aucuns cas comme un frère ! Pourtant ce serait tellement plus simple ! Tellement plus simple… Si je ne l'aimais pas de tout mon être…_

_Oh ! J'ai oublié L'homme de ma vie…_

_Pete… là encore Rachel s'était insurgée ! (Elle avait d'ailleurs fait la même chose lorsque je m'étais rapprochée de Narim et Martouf, à croire qu'elle veut que je finisse vieille fille dans un couvent !) Bof, je la comprends cette fois. Je n'aime pas vraiment Pete mais… je ne sais pas. Peut-être avais-je envie d'une vie à moi ? Mais si Pete est L'homme de ma vie alors Jack est L'homme de mes rêves._

_Mes rêves… La seule chose que personne ne pourra me prendre ! _

_La seule chose que je ne perdrais jamais._

_Voilà… L'histoire de ma vie, et celle de ma mort, durant une mission de routine sur P5N789, planète désertique… Ordre de mission 457789115893…_

_Mais alors qu'une douleur insupportable me transperçait je réalisai une chose :_

_Tout ce qui m'était arrivé dans ma vie n'avait fait que me pousser vers cette planète…_

_La mort de ma mère m'avait fait entrer dans la CIA…_

_L'obstination de mon père dans l'armée…_

_La mort de Rachel m'avait envoyée dans les bras de Jonas…_

_Ma liaison avec Jonas m'avait endurcie…_

_L'armée m'avait envoyée sur le projet Porte des Etoiles…_

_Ma liaison avec Pete m'avait éloignée de Jack…_

_La CIA avait dit à Jack de nous envoyer chercher des données sur P5N789…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_oo0oo_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_Et j'étais morte sur cette planète…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_oo0oo_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Daniel regarda avec horreur son amie se prendre un tir de lance en pleine face. Elle s'écroula alors qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces.

Le jaffa s'écroula. Teal'c venait de le tuer…

Mais ça ne ramènerait pas Sam, ils les savaient…

D'autres arrivaient, ils devaient partir, sans le corps de leur chef. Teal'c avait vérifié : elle était bel et bien morte…

La Porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux hommes la passèrent, sachant qu'ils laissaient une partie de leur cœur sur P5N789 la maudite…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : POV Jack

_**§§§**_

_**« Fermez l'iris ! »** hurla Daniel._

_Fermez l'iris ? Comment ça « fermez l'iris » ? NON ! Et Sam ? Et…_

_**§§§**_

_**« Sam est… elle est… »**_

_Daniel ne semblait pas pouvoir terminer sa phrase. _

_Je n'en avais pas besoin, je savais. Je savais avant même qu'ils n'aient passé la Porte. _

_**« Le colonel Carter est morte »** énonça Teal'c d'une voix qu'il avait du vouloir ferme._

_**§§§**_

_Mon pouvoir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, était revenu aussi fort et aussi puissant qu'autrefois.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_L'alarme me fit sursauter. J'y étais pourtant habitué… _

_Pourquoi diable avais-je sursauté ?_

_Vous devez vous dire : ''Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées celui-ci pour se triturer l'esprit en se demandant ce qui l'a fait sursauter !''_

_Détrompez vous ! Je n'ai pas assez d'heures dans la journée pour tout faire. _

_Non, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, voilà tout. Je me rappelle que Tobias, un ami des Black Ops, me disait souvent **« Franchement Jo'** (à l'époque on m'appelait encore Jonathan) **J'ai une confiance aveugle en tes pressentiments ! Si un jour tu sens qu'quelqu'chose colle pas, tu m'le dis et j'me planque ! »**_

_Mais Tobias était mort, alors que je n'étais pas là. J'étais avec Sarah. Et pourtant, cette nuit là, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, plein de sueur… Et je savais qu'il était mort._

_J'avais toujours eu ce ''pouvoir ?''… et je lui faisait une confiance aveugle…_

_Jusqu'à ce coup de feu… Jusqu'à la mort de Charlie. _

_POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas senti ?_

_Je n'avais cessé de me poser cette question, jusqu'à ce que deux beaux yeux saphir viennent me libérer…_

_Sam (je peux l'appeler ainsi pour moi-même) savait-elle qu'elle m'avait sauvée ? Sans doute pas… Pourtant…_

_J'avais fait la paix avec moi-même mais pas avec moi pouvoir. Je l'avais étouffé, l'empêchant de se manifester._

_Mais là, il était revenu à la charge, brisant mes défenses…_

_Jamais je ne l'admettrais, mais j'avais peur… très peur…_

_La Porte s'ouvrit…_

… _le code de SG1…_

… _code rouge… sous le feu de l'ennemi…_

_Ma respiration se coupa…_

… _Teal'c… Daniel…_

_**« Fermez l'iris ! »** hurla Daniel._

_Fermez l'iris ? Comment ça « fermez l'iris » ? NON ! Et Sam ? Et…_

_Oh, oh, Jack, mon gars, respire…_

_Bien, inspire, expire… Bien, revenons en à nos moutons…_

_**« Où est Carter ? »**_

_Ah ! La grande question. Bravo Jack… merci, merci…_

_Alors ? _

_Quoi ? _

_C'est quoi ces têtes de six pieds de long ?_

_Quelqu'un est mort ?_

_Quel humour ! Je suis tellement fin parfois !_

_BON, CA SUFFIT, OU EST CARTER ?_

_**« Jack… »** murmura Daniel, la voix cassée._

_Oui, c'est moi, mais encore ?_

_Silence… Encore… _

_Ils attendent quoi au juste ?_

_**« Sam est… elle est… »**_

_Daniel ne semblait pas pouvoir terminer sa phrase. _

_Je n'en avais pas besoin, je savais. Je savais avant même qu'ils n'aient passé la Porte. _

_**« Le colonel Carter est morte »** énonça Teal'c d'une voix qu'il avait du vouloir ferme._

_J'eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi… _

_En fait je pense que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Tout cet univers que je m'étais créé pour oublier Charlie et tout le reste… Tout cet univers qui reposait sur les épaules d'une seule personne._

_Je restai néanmoins de marbre mais je sentais autour de moi le personnel de la base. Mon pouvoir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, était revenu aussi fort et aussi puissant qu'autrefois. Les paroles de Teal'c, ces cinq mots, m'avaient fait office d'électrochoc. _

_Cette fois, pas d'échappatoire. Pas d'Ascension. Pas d'alien pour mettre de fausses images. _

_Le lieutenant-colonel Carter était bel et bien morte…_

_Son enterrement eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Je me demande encore comment je fis pour rester calme devant le gratin des Etats-Unis et mes hommes. Comment je fis pour venter ses mérites d'officier sans dévoiler mes sentiments. Comment je fis pour lui remettre sa médaille et son grade de colonel à titre post-hume sans m'écrouler en larmes._

_Il y a de quoi remercier l'entraînement des Black Ops. _

_Ce fut une belle cérémonie. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisais à quel point elle était aimée dans la base. Pendant une période d'un mois tout le personnel du SGC s'habilla exclusivement de noir (excepté pour les missions)._

_Walker m'expliqua que SG1 avait toujours été très aimée et que Carter était une figure qui très aimée par les militaires et les femmes (soit quasiment tout le monde dans la base). Il fallait dire qu'être lieutenant-colonel a son âge c'était très impressionnant._

_Bref, cela expliquait l'attitude de la base face à sa mort._

_Quelques jours après l'enterrement Teal'c vint me voir. Et à ma grande surprise il s'excusa. J'en fus surpris mais il me dit que je lui avais confié Sam et qu'il avait échoué. _

_Le dévouement de mon ami me mit du baume au cœur et me força à me remuer. Je rassurai Teal'c et partis chez moi me changer, me raser, bref me rendre présentable. Après quoi je retournai à la base avec la ferme intention de remettre de l'ordre._

_Sam était morte… Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier mais je devais continuer à avancer. Pour elle. Pour que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain._

_Pour que de là où elle était, elle puisse être fière que ses amis et de sa planète._

_La Terre vaincrait. Je vaincrais…_

_Pour Sam…_

* * *

**  
Prochain chapitre: POV général – POV Véga **

_**§§§ **_

_**«Hore'a»**_ fit doucement Véga. _**«Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**–De nouveaux guerriers viennent d'arriver, le maître prépare des jeux…» **_

_**§§§ **_

La Tau'ri cessait de combattre. Ils avaient sans doute enterré le Porte. En tout cas personne ne pouvait les joindre.

_**

* * *

**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

**_

* * *

« Véga ! »_**

Le cri retentit dans les couloirs du palais. Une jeune femme se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers son origine.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva une fillette l'attendait, tremblante.

**_« Hore'a »_** fit doucement Véga. **_« Que se passe-t-il ? _**

– **_De nouveaux guerriers viennent d'arriver, le maître prépare des jeux… »_**

Véga la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle ne devait pas avoir 6 ans. Deux années plus tôt elle avait vu son père –un jaffa– être jetait dans l'arène contre des prisonniers Tok'ras… Ils étaient tous mort, jaffas et Tok'ras, tué par une bête lâchée en même temps qu'eux.

Depuis ce jour la petite Hore'a avait une peur panique des jeux. Mais le maître, comme l'appelait la petite, aimait plus que tout le sang.

Véga se souvenait très bien de ce qui était arrivé, trois ans plus tôt (elle venait juste d'arriver au service de son maître), lorsqu'il avait capturé des Tau'ris. Parfois, la nuit, les cris de la femme qui était avec eux la réveillaient. Ils avaient été lancé dans l'arène face à des jaffas armé jusqu'aux dents et des Unas affamés.

Ils étaient tous morts, tout les trois… éventrés… dévorés…

Sans que quiconque n'est pu faire quoique ce soit…

Et quelques mots plus tard était arrivée la nouvelle qui avait anéantit une partie de la galaxie et réjouit une autre :

La Tau'ri cessait de combattre. Ils avaient sans doute enterré le Porte. En tout cas personne ne pouvait les joindre.

Qu'on l'admette ou pas, les Tau'ris avait toujours été un espoir pour les Résistants. Ils les savaient forts, derrière eux.

Cette petite planète bleue et ses habitants avaient réussi à réveiller l'espoir dans le cœur des esclaves des Goa'ulds. Mais ils étaient partis… et tout était revenu comme autrefois.

Les guerres entre les Goa'ulds. Heru'ur était mort, Ba'al avait été vaincu par notre maître, deux nouveaux Grands Maîtres émergeaient…

Véga secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un cours d'histoire. Hore'a avait dit que de nouveaux guerriers arrivaient… Ce qui voulait dire…

Elle eu une grimace. Elle détestait tellement ça !

_**« Hore'a, écoute moi, va voir Calicia, elle te cachera, je dois y aller… »**_

**_« Véga ? »_** appela l'enfant. **_« Fais attention… »_**

La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre et ébouriffa de la main les cheveux sombres de sa protégée.

_**« T'en fais pas pour moi ! »**_

Véga repartit au pas de course vers une salle. Lorsqu'elle y entra une dizaine de femmes l'y attendaient.

_**« Bonjour à toutes, je suppose que vous êtes au courant… **_

– **_Oui, »_** dit l'une d'elle, brune aux yeux et à la peau sombres. **_« Yaël nous a dit que les jeux étaient pour demain, donc cette nuit… »_**

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux.

**_« Ce que veut dire Draba, »_** intervint une autre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette. **_« C'est que Yaël nous enverra chez un des guerriers pour… enfin, vous voyez… _**

– **_Je n'en peux plus… »_** murmura une fille (elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans) aux cheveux miels et aux yeux gris.**_ « J'aimerai tant que tout s'arrête… Parfois je rêve que les Tau'ris viennent tuer le maître et nous libérer… »_**

Elles se regardèrent tristement. Ishtar, la jeune fille, était une fille de jaffa. Elle était esclave depuis ses 5 ans… Elle était très belle, chose dont elle se serait bien passée, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la Reine. Elle avait donc été confiée à Yaël… Il était inutile d'en dire plus. Dans son regard on voyait une flamme usée… Une flamme qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans les yeux d'une gamine de son âge.

Quelques heures plus tard, Véga se regardait dans un miroir.

**_« Tu es très belle… »_** lui dit presque tristement Ishtar qui se préparait avec elle.

C'était vrai. Elle portait une tunique à moitié transparente aux couleurs chaudes, laissant deviner le bandeau de tissus qui entourait sa poitrine, puis une longue jupe de voiles surmontée par une autre jupe, courte celle-ci, brodées d'or et de pierreries. Un diadème finement ouvragé d'or et d'émeraudes retenait ses longs cheveux blonds et faisait ressortir la superbe teinte émeraude de ses yeux. Elle avait un maquillage très discret se résument à un rouge à lèvre et du far à paupière presque invisible.

La tenue n'était pas vraiment provocatrice… mais on pouvait facilement la rendre provoc'.

Ishtar également était superbe. Ses cheveux miel étaient retenus en chignon d'où tombaient quelques mèches bien choisies. Elle portait elle aussi un diadème, mais avec des rubis cette fois. Elle portait un haut, lui aussi transparent, s'arrêtant à mi-ventre avec des manches évasées. Sa jupe était taille très base et s'arrêtait au genou pour laisser apparaître des sandalettes à talons laçaient sur tout le mollet.

**_« Ca va ? »_** s'enquit Véga.

_**« Autant que quelqu'un qui va jouer les objets sexuels pour quelques guerriers assoiffés de sang ! **_

– _**Au moins, tu ne perds pas ta répartie ! »**_

Ishtar eu un sourire alors que des jaffas venaient les chercher. Véga fut conduite aux quartiers des invités. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra…

_**§§§**_

_Alors que j'entrai, j'agissais comme j'agissais depuis quatre ans. J'enfouissais au fond de moi tout ce qui me tenait à cœur, toutes mes pensées pour devenir un objet, comme on l'attendait de moi._

_Aucuns de ses hommes ne m'avaient jamais vraiment eu… Je ne voulais me donner qu'à une seule personne… et je ne la reverrais jamais._

_Un homme était assis sur le lit. Grand, visiblement bien bâti, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisette. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me surprit…_

_Une tristesse sans bornes. Pourquoi cet homme était-il si triste ?_

_NON ! Ce n'était pas le moment de me la jouer bonne samaritaine ! Je n'étais pas là pour ça !_

_L'homme posa son regard sur moi. J'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard… Bon sang, qui diable était cet homme ? Il ne ressemblait pas aux grosses brutes qui se présentaient d'habitude pour se battre dans les jeux._

_Il dut sentir mon regard inquisiteur car il déclara : _

_**« Vous semblez surprise… »**_

_Je réalisais ma faute. Je baissai la tête, rougissante._

_**« Veuillez m'excuser Monseigneur, je suis à vous. **_

– _**Je ne te veux pas. »**_

_Je manquais m'étouffer. C'étai bien une première ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Oh non ! Mais c'était tout de même étonnant. _

_**« Assis toi. »**_

_Je m'exécutais. Je m'assis près de lui, sur le lit._

_**« Quel est ton nom ? »**_

_Décidément cet homme était un original ! Depuis quand s'occupait-on de connaître mon nom ?_

_**« Véga, Monseigneur.**_

– _**Laisse tomber le ''Monseigneur''.**_

– _**Bien Monseigneur. »**_

_Ben quoi ? On se refait pas ! Désolée mais je n'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus !_

_L'homme eu un sourire amusé. Un instant il y eu quelque chose dans son regard… je ne saurais dire quoi… Mais je sentis que ce regard n'était pas pour moi…_

_Petit à petit, je laissai tomber mes défenses. Peut-être avais-je tort… Sans doutes même… Mais c'était plus fort que moi !_

_**« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »** m'enquis-je outrepassant ma fonction._

_**« Je t'écoute, »** me répondit-il comme si ma curiosité était naturelle. (Vraiment bizarre ce type.)_

_**« Que faites vous ici ? Je ne pense pas que se soient les jeux qui vous attirent… Ce ne sont pas non plus les filles, puisque vous ne me voulez pas… Alors ? **_

– _**Mon aussi j'ai une question, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**_

–_**J'ai été capturée mourante, on m'a soignée et vendue au maître, je dois lui obéir… »**_

_Bon, c'était presque vrai. Bon, il n'était pas là pour faire ma biographie non ? Alors il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir… Non ?_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_Quoi pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Il a des questions celui-ci !_

_**« Parce que c'est mon Dieu ! »**_

_Logique non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ?_

_**« Ah. »**_

_Quoi "Ah" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "Ah" ? Il ne pourrait pas s'exprimer de façon intelligible non ? On croirait entendre une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui se reconnaîtra !_

_Avec tout ça il n'a pas répondu à ma question !_

_**« Et ça te plait ? »**_

_Oh ! LA question ! C'est un rigolo celui-là, vraiment ! Il a fait l'école du rire non ?_

_**« Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? »**_

_Il sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

_**« Tu es intelligente. **_

– _**Merci. »**_

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien !_

_Soudain une explosion se fit entendre. Je sursautais et posais ma main sur le bras de mon compagnon pour me retenir…_

_Et je vis avec horreur ma main disparaître._

_Un hologramme ! Ce type était entouré d'un hologramme ! Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…_

_Il était de la Résistance !_

_**« Viens ! »** me dit-il en m'entraînant à sa suite._

_Nous sortîmes et rencontrâmes un autre homme, plus petit et blond, accompagné d'Ishtar qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait._

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** m'inquiétai-je._

_**« Le palais va exploser, »** me dit mon compagnon. **« Il faut partir. »**_

_Il me tira vers la sortie, mais je me figeai et partis en arrière._

_**« Véga ! Que fais-tu ! »** me cria Ishtar._

_**« Hore'a ! Elle est toujours à l'intérieur ! »**_

_Pas question que je l'abandonne ! Je courrai le plus vite possible vers les quartiers de Calicia…_

* * *

Prochain chapitre :

_**§§§**_

_**« Mais vous êtes folles ! »** m'exclamai-je. **« Vous… »**_

_Je me tue en voyant une enfant dans les bras de Véga. Sans doute sa fille… et voilà ! Je ne pouvais plus rien dire ! Enfin, si quand même…_

_**§§§**_

_**« C'est une esclave-lige. »** dit l'autre fille comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées._

_**§§§**_

_**« Parce que j'ai reçu l'ordre d'obéir à votre chef, donc jusqu'à ce qu'Arès m'en donne un autre je suis à vos ordres… »**_

_Traduction : elle était sous mes ordres à présent._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_Bon sang ! Cette femme était folle ! Elle voulait se faire tuer ?_

_**« Hore'a ! Elle est toujours à l'intérieur ! »**_

_Et voilà l'autre qui court aussi ! Pff… Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?_

_Je me mis à courir derrière elles. Elles couraient vite les diablesses ! Elles entrèrent dans un pièce. Je les suivais._

_**« Mais vous êtes folles ! »** m'exclamai-je. **« Vous… »**_

_Je me tue en voyant une enfant dans les bras de Véga. Sans doute sa fille… et voilà ! Je ne pouvais plus rien dire ! Enfin, si quand même…_

_**« Vite ! Partons ! »**_

_Il ne manquerait plus que je ne puisse pas avoir le dernier mot !_

_Nous partîmes donc. Nous sortîmes du palais juste à temps pour voir un superbe feu d'artifice. A mes côtés je sentais la présence de Véga. Cette femme était surprenante… J'avais la vague impression qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait. Mais elle brouillait, par je ne sais quel moyen, mon pouvoir sur elle. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle s'en rende compte._

_Je la regardai. Elle grimaçait._

_**« Qui a-t-il ? »** m'enquis-je._

_**« Il n'est pas mort. »**_

_Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris._

_**« Quoi ? »** fis-je._

_**« Arès n'est pas mort. »** répéta-t-elle._

_A cet instant je sus qu'elle avait raison. Mais comment diable le savait-elle ?_

_**« C'est une esclave-lige. »** dit l'autre fille comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées._

_**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** demanda un de mes hommes –un dénommé Koji, venant d'une planète du nom de Gerfyua–._

_**« Que je suis liée à mon maître si bien que je ne peux m'échapper ou tenter de lui désobéir. Je ne serais libérée qu'à sa mort… je serais alors liée à celui qui l'aura tué, » **expliqua Véga._

_Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Je comprenais soudain la raison du dévouement de certains esclaves. Ce concept ne nous avait jamais été dévoilé. _

_Je soupçonnais les Tok'ras d'être au courant et d'avoir ''omis'' de nous l'expliquer…_

_Mais alors…_

_**« Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »**_

_Ker'ark venait de me retirer les mots de la bouche._

_**« Parce que j'ai reçu l'ordre d'obéir à votre chef, donc jusqu'à ce qu'Arès m'en donne un autre je suis à vos ordres… »**_

_Traduction : elle était sous mes ordres à présent._

_Pouf… Ca promet._

_**« Rentrons, »** ordonnai-je. _

_C'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous passâmes la Porte pour nous rendre sur Hope. La Porte de Hope se trouvait au centre d'un immense complexe construit par les Asgards pour nous… enfin, surtout pour moi…_

_Thor m'avait toujours bien aimé…_

_Quelqu'un nous attendait de pied ferme. J'eu un soupir bruyant. Je vis Véga foncer les sourcils._

_**« Mon général ! » **m'appela-t-on. _

_**« Quoi, major ? » **lâchai-je avec un air blasé._

_Cette femme et ses grands airs m'horripilaient ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Samantha Carter ?_

_**« O'Neill, »** dit soudain une voix posée que je reconnus comme celle de Teal'c. **« Vous avez un Grand Conseil dans moins de dix minutes. »**_

_Merde ! Le Grand Conseil ! Thor allait me tuer si j'étais encore en retard ! Mince, mince, mince…_

_**« Ne vous en faites pas Teal'c, »** fis-je avec un air décontracté. **« J'y pense, j'y serais à temps. »**_

_A côté de moi je vis Véga sourire, visiblement amusée, alors que les autres rescapés du palais me regardaient les yeux ronds._

_**« Vous êtes des Tau'ris ! » **s'écria l'amie de l'esclave-lige._

_Visiblement cette constatation leur fit très plaisir._

_Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me pencher sur le sujet et je partis le plus vite possible vers mes quartiers pour me changer et désactivé l'hologramme qui m'entourait, laissant Véga et les autres aux bons soins des Nox._

_Thor me confirma les dires de Véga. Arès et Bellone, sa femme, s'étaient enfuis avant la destruction totale du palais, mais ils étaient affaiblis… L'Asgard ne semblait pas connaître le principe de l'esclave-lige, mais les Tok'ras, eux le connaissait, comme l'admit Jacob. _

_J'appris alors que Véga devait être quelqu'un de très important car un Goa'uld ne pouvant avoir qu'un seul esclave-lige, ceux-ci étaient en général de très puissantes et dangereuses personnes._

_Oma resta silencieuse durant tout l'échange._

_Lorsque je sortis je me dirigeai vers les quartiers qui, aux dires de Daniel, avaient été attribués à Véga._

_Elle s'y trouvait._

_**« Comment ça va ? »** m'enquis-je par pure politesse._

_**« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** me demanda-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de répondre à ma première question._

_**« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi Arès a-t-il fait de vous son esclave-lige ? **_

– _**Arès n'a pas fait de moi son esclave-lige, il a hérité de moi.**_

– _**A qui apparteniez vous ?**_

– _**A Ba'al. »**_

_Je me tus. Ba'al… Je ne savais que trop bien ce dont il était capable. Je regardai la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi, droite et fière. Comment avait-elle pu supporter ce qu'avait du lui infliger ce Goa'uld ?_

_**« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. De toutes façons Ba'al ou un autre, c'était pareil ! »**_

_Elle avait dit ça avec une décontraction qui me fit peur._

_**« Pourquoi a-t-il fait de vous son esclave-lige ? »** questionnai-je._

_**« Parce qu'il avait peur de moi et de mes amis… **_

– _**Vos amis ? Où sont-ils ?**_

– _**Je n'en sais rien ! Et franchement, je m'en fiche. »**_

_La froideur de son ton me choqua. Pourquoi était-elle si froide ?_

_**« Pourquoi ? Ce sont vos amis ?**_

– _**Des amis ne vous abandonnent pas. »**_

_Je ne pouvais qu'approuver._

_**« Bref, »** reprit presque gaiement Véga. **« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? **_

– _**Vous devez savoir où est Arès n'est-ce pas ?**_

– _**Oui, je le sais.**_

– _**Pouvez vous nous le dire ?**_

– _**Il me faut une carte de l'espace. »**_

_Je la conduisis dans la Salle des Cartes où elle se mit à chercher la planète où son maître s'était réfugié._

_**« Ainsi vous êtes le Général O'Neill, »** me dit-elle._

_J'approuvais._

_**« Bizarre, j'avais pourtant entendu dire que la Tau'ri avait cessé de combattre il y a trois ans…**_

– _**C'est le cas… »** expliquai-je. **« Le projet Porte des Etoiles a été fermé à cet époque. Mais, avec une poignée de mes hommes, nous avons passé la Porte pour continué le combat.**_

– **_C'est courageux. »_**

_Je me tus quelques instants avant d'ajouter :_

_**« Je n'avais rien à perdre. »**_

_Elle ne leva pas les yeux des cartes._

_**« Surprenant, »** lâcha-t-elle._

_**« Pourquoi ? »** m'étonnai-je._

_**« Parce qu'on a toujours à perdre en partant de sa planète. On perd sa famille, ses amis, ceux qu'on aime…**_

– _**Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps, mes amis sont ici et celle que j'aimais est morte. **_

– _**Désolée. »**_

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Pourquoi parlai-je de tout ça à cette fille ? Je ne la connaissais même pas !_

_Elle trouva vite la planète et une expédition fut mise sur pied. Teal'c, Daniel, Véga, Koji, Hiilya (une amie de Véga), Ishtar, le colonel Louis Ferretti, le lieutenant Jake Parker, le major Marie Servoris (ma grande amie), le capitaine Richard Ecz et moi partîmes donc pour ladite planète. Teal'c, Servoris, Koji et Ecz partirent d'un côté pour nous couvrir. Daniel, Hiilya, Ferretti et Parker s'en furent pour placer des explosifs dans le palais. Alors que Véga et moi, courions vers Arès et Bellone. Nous devions les tuer. Moi, Arès et Véga Bellone._

_Nous nous séparâmes au bout d'un moment._

_Je continuai à courir vers les quartiers d'Arès, évitant les jaffas._

_Je remerciais silencieusement mon pouvoir qui me permettait de sentir la présence des soldats et de les éviter discrètement. J'arrivai donc sans mal dans les quartiers de ma victime. _

_Je lus de la surprise sur son visage lorsque j'entrai et assommai le jaffa présent._

_**« Vous devez être celui qui a fait explosé mon palais et m'a volé ma lige, »** déclara-t-il._

_**« En effet.**_

–_**Pour le palais vous payerez, mais pour la lige… pff… elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité cette esclave, je ne comprend pas ce qui été passé par la tête de cet idiot de Ba'al ! Cette Véga est un poids, alors je te l'offre en cadeau de funérailles ! »**_

_Le Goa' parti d'un rire démentiel qui m'attrista. Quel manque d'originalité !_

_**« Jaffas ! »** rugit-il._

_Il ne put pas en dire plus. Visiblement il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que je puisse avoir une arme capable de passer son bouclier. _

_Erreur._

_Grâce à mon grand ami… enfin grand vu sa taille…_

_Bref grâce à Thor, nous avions mit au point une arme spéciale._

_Je partis rapidement._

_Je trouvai que tout ça avait été simple…_

… _très simple…_

_**« Trop simple, »** dit soudain une voix._

_Véga courait à mes côtés…_

_**« Quoi ? **_

– _**C'était trop simple… C'était un piège !**_

– _**QUOI ?**_

– _**Bellone n'était pas là, comme toute l'armée d'Arès. Ils attaquent la Tau'ri. »**_

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. La Terre ! La Terre était en danger !_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : POV Daniel

_**§§§**_

_Lorsque nous rejoignîmes Jack, je n'eu aucun mal à voir son trouble. Je le connaissais…_

_Depuis la mort de Sam il cachait encore plus ses sentiments qu'autrefois, mais, parallèlement, Teal'c et moi les voyions mieux…_

_**§§§**_

_Jack nous annonça que la Terre allait être attaquée._

_**§§§**_

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue de la planète bleue nous vîmes avec horreur une immense flotte en train de l'attaquer._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_Lorsque nous rejoignîmes Jack, je n'eu aucun mal à voir son trouble. Je le connaissais…_

_Depuis la mort de Sam il cachait encore plus ses sentiments qu'autrefois, mais, parallèlement, Teal'c et moi les voyions mieux…_

_Je pense que nous nous étions rapprochés… _

_Tout d'abord Teal'c et moi avions eu peur que Jack ne nous adresse plus la parole. Parce que dans une certaine mesure, nous avions échoué… Parce qu'il nous avait implicitement confié Sam…_

_Les cérémonies en la mémoire de notre amie avaient été grandioses…_

_La première devant la Porte des Etoiles. Seuls les membres du SGC étaient présents. Nous avions tous salués celle qui pour nous avait été un modèle. Nous étions une grande famille… tout le monde nous avait soutenu… _

_Et avait soutenu Jack. _

_Implicitement bien sûr… Les militaires ne parlent pas… ils agissent. Mais là, je pense que les actes étaient plus importants que les paroles…_

_La seconde cérémonie avait eu lieu en présence des officiels et de la famille de Sam. Jacob (qui était aussi là devant la Porte), Marck son frère, la femme et les enfants de celui-ci, Pete… _

_Pete… décidément, ce type ne me plaisait pas ! Pour qui s'était-il pris ?_

_Il avait soudain agressé Jack, le rendant responsable de la mort de Sam. A cet instant j'avais vu la douleur passer sur le visage de mon ami…_

… _et j'avais vu le poing de Jacob s'abattre sur le fiancé de sa défunte fille._

_Après ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là je me souviendrai de ne jamais mettre le Tok'ra en colère. Il avait envoyé ce cher Pete voir ailleurs, s'insurgeant en le voyant ainsi manquer de respect à sa fille. Teal'c avait proposé de la démembrer mais le Président avait désapprouvé l'idée, bien qu'il l'eusse mérité, selon moi. _

_Mais même Marck refusa à partir de là de lui adresser la parole._

_Jacob et Jack devinrent très proche, partageant la douleur d'avoir perdu un être aimé. _

_Teal'c était allé voir Jack qui nous avait fait comprendre qu'il ne nous en voulait absolument pas. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapporchés…_

_Et puis le projet avait été démantelé et nous étions partis pour Hope…_

_Je secouai la tête pour sortir de mes pensées._

_Jack nous annonça que la Terre allait être attaquée. Je compris son trouble. _

_Nous avions trois vaisseaux Asgards à notre disposition. Le Jack O'Neill, le Samantha Carter et le SG-1 (c'est Teal'c et moi qui avions soumis les noms au Grand Conseil Asgard, jugeant que les idées de Jack, du genre 'Enterprise' ou 'Faucon millenium', allaient nous poser des problèmes de copyright)._

_Tout le monde embarqua. J'allai à bord du SG-1, dont j'étais le Commandant, Teal'c était à bord du Jack O'Neill et Jack commandait le Samantha Carter._

_Notre voyage ne dura que quelques heures. Mais nous étions très inquiets, autant les terriens que les autres… Véga et Ishtar nous avaient bien expliqué ce, qu'aux yeux des esclaves, représentait la Terre._

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue de la planète bleue nous vîmes avec horreur une immense flotte en train de l'attaquer._

_**« Le O'Neill et le SG-1 en protection, »** ordonna Jack**. « Empêchez les vaisseaux de s'approcher trop près de la planète. Escadrille Phénix, entrez dans l'atmosphère et sécurisez là. Escadrille Pégase, soutenez la en empêchant tout vaisseau d'entrer dans l'atmosphère. Escadrille Licorne, détruisez les planeurs restant hors-atmosphère. »**_

_Les Phénix étaient les chasseurs de combats (de la taille des X-302) du Carter, les Pégases étaient ceux du O'Neill et les Licornes ceux du SG-1._

_Je compris le plan de Jack. Il voulait que l'équipage du Carter –qui était le meilleur– aille sur Terre pour permettre une coordination des forces terriennes et Tau'ri. Car il y avait maintenant une différence. _

_Jack commandait les forces Tau'ri, la Grand Conseil les lui avait confiées, et elles étaient indépendantes de la Terre. _

_En nous voyant apparaître les Goa'ulds semblèrent assez mécontents. Ils se mirent à nous canarder, négligeant momentanément la Terre._

_Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre._

_Mais nous avions tout de même plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux à détruire…_

_Trois vaisseaux-mères explosèrent. Les escadrilles passèrent à l'attaque._

_Nous étions certes en infériorité numérique mais nos vaisseaux étaient plus puissants et plus maniables._

_Les chances étaient donc de 50-50…_

_Si nous n'avions pas eu Jack… Alors que le Carter était en approche pour entrer dans l'atmosphère, il tira, détruisant 10 vaisseaux d'un coup._

_Mais nous savions qu'une partie des troupes jaffas étaient déjà sur la planète. C'était là notre inquiétude._

_Un missile émergea de la planète pour aller s'encastrer dans le bouclier d'un vaisseau-mère sans lui faire la moindre égratignure. _

_Je vis le Prométhée apparaître. Des Licornes allèrent l'entourer, lui offrant une escorte. _

_**« Mettez moi en relation avec le Prométhée ! »** ordonnai-je. _

_Je vis apparaître le visage du Général Hammond sur mon écran. Je souris._

_**« Général, je suis heureux de vous voir ! » **dis-je gaiement**. « Comment allez-vous ?**_

– _**Ca irai mieux si un Goa'uld n'était pas en train d'attaquer ma planète docteur Jackson. Qui est-ce ?**_

– _**Elle ? C'est Bellone, la déesse de la Guerre romaine, et accessoirement la femme d'Arès que nous venons de tuer.**_

– _**C'est une vengeance donc ?**_

– **_Non ! En fait, elle attaquait déjà lorsque nous avons tué son époux. C'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'elle attaquait. »_**

_Le Général approuva de la tête mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait tout suivi. _

_**« Je vous ai envoyé une escorte de nos vaisseaux de chasse. Nous devons empêcher les vaisseaux ennemis d'entrer dans l'atmosphère pendant que le Carter entre.**_

– _**Le Carter ? »** répéta-t-il._

_**« Le vaisseau de Jack, »** précisai-je._

_Le Général me sourit. Jacob, qui était à bord du O'Neill, me prévint que de nouveau vaisseaux étaient sur le point de quitter l'hyper-espace. _

_Nous nous mîmes donc en position._

_Lorsque les pauvres vaisseaux sortirent de l'hyper-espace ils furent accueillis par des rafales de tir d'atomiseurs asgards._

_Le combat spatial était à notre avantage malgré les nombreux vaisseaux qui s'étaient posé sur la planète avant notre arrivée…_

_La suite était donc dans les mains de Jack et son équipage…

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : POV général

_**§§§**_

Lorsque le Carter entra dans l'atmosphère les regards du monde entier –par le biais des télévisions– furent vite fixés sur lui.

_**§§§**_

– **_Excusez moi, Monsieur le Président – c'est ça ? –, »_** fit Ishtar, Jack approuva de la tête. **_« Vous voulez parlementer avec Bellone ?_**

– **_C'est ça, »_** approuva le chef d'Etat.

_**§§§**_

– **_Quels barbares ! »_** s'insurgea une femme.

**_« Le terme exact c'est Goa'uld, »_** précisa Jack. **_« On ne peut pas parlementer avec eux. C'est impossible ! Appelez donc tous les anciens dirigeants du projet Porte des Etoiles, ils vous le confirmeront. »_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

Lorsque le Carter entra dans l'atmosphère les regards du monde entier –par le biais des télévisions– furent vite fixés sur lui.

Jack donna ses derniers ordres et le vaisseau se mit en vol stationnaire. Puis il y eu un flash de lumière dans la Maison Blanche. Le Président des Etats-Unis, ainsi que les journalistes et conseillés avec lesquels il était, sursautèrent.

**_« Général O'Neill ? »_** s'exclama un Général de l'état major.

**_« Mon Général, »_** salua Jack. **_« Monsieur le Président il faut que je vous parle…_**

– **_Mon Général ! _**s'exclama le capitaine Parker. **_Un vaisseau-mère a prit Vancouver pour cible !_**

– **_Que le Carter se mettent en position pour anéantir ce vaisseau, empêchez le de tirer ! »_**

Ishtar semblait plus qu'inquiète.

**_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_** murmura Véga à son oreille.

_**« Je ne sais pas… Bellone semble… satisfaite. »**_

L'ex-esclave-lige d'Arès fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

**_« Monsieur le Président, » _**disait pendant ce temps Jack, **_« trois de mes vaisseaux sont en train de repousser l'assaut, toutes mes troupes sont sur le pied de guerre, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la protection du sol… Beaucoup de jaffas sont déjà sur le sol terrien et nous devons les tuer au plus vite._**

– **_Voyons, du calme Général. Ne tombez pas dans les extrêmes ! Nous voulons parlementer avec ces gens !_**

– **_Sauf votre respect, » _**s'enerva Jack. **_« Vous n'avez jamais connue le projet Stargate, vous ne savez rien sur nos ennemis, laissez faire ce qui savent !_**

– **_Excusez moi, Monsieur le Président –c'est ça ?–, »_** fit Ishtar, Jack approuva de la tête. **_« Vous voulez parlementer avec Bellone ?_**

– **_C'est ça, »_** approuva le chef d'Etat.

**_« C'est ça, »_** répéta l'adolescente. **_« Vég', tu te souviens de ce Bia-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ?_**

– **_Batiatus, » _**corrigea la jeune femme.

_**« Oui, lui, tu te souviens de ce qu'il voulait faire ?**_

– _**Il voulait parlementer… Le pauvre…**_

– **_Comment ça le pauvre ? »_** s'enquit un Général.

**_« Il a fini par faire partie des jeux… » _**soupira avec un air faussement affligé Véga.

**_« Des jeux ? »_** répéta le Président.

**_« Oui, »_** reprit la jeune femme. **_« Vous voyez les yeux organisaient dans votre Rome antique ? Ben ceux là…_**

– **_Quels barbares ! »_** s'insurgea une femme.

**_« Le terme exact c'est Goa'uld, »_** précisa Jack. **_« On ne peut pas parlementer avec eux. C'est impossible ! Appelez donc tous les anciens dirigeants du projet Porte des Etoiles, ils vous le confirmeront. »_**

Soudain Ishtar sentit une immense satisfaction l'envahir. Elle se retint à la manche de Véga pour ne pas chanceler.

_**« Ishtar ?**_

– **_C'est Bellone… Elle vient de faire quelque chose… »_**

Jack regarda les deux ex-esclaves avec surprise et incompréhension.

_**« Tu peux savoir quoi ?**_

– **_Non, pas moyen de forcer sa barrière mentale… »_**

Véga grimaça, visiblement mécontente. Elle se tourna vers Jack.

_**« Je pense que Bellone a changé de technique, elle n'attaque plus ce continent mais l'autre. Il faut que vous préveniez vos troupes là-bas. »**_

Les politiciens semblaient gênés de cette nouvelle, ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux…

**_« Nous n'avons personne en Asie et en Europe qui puisse repousser une telle attaque, » _**admit le Président.

**_« Mais enfin, »_** s'énerva l'esclave-lige, **_« vous devez bien avoir des soldats ! Vous ne laissez tout de même pas une partie de votre planète sans protection ! _**

– **_Il y a des soldats, »_** expliqua un Général. **_« Mais pas les notre… »_**

Véga fronça les sourcils…

**_« Oh, non ! Ne me dites pas que votre planète est divisée ! »_** demanda-t-elle à Jack.

**_« J'ai bien peur que si, »_** admit le chef des forces tau'ris.

_**« Dans ce cas, mieux vaut retourner sur Hope ! Nous n'avons aucunes chances !**_

– **_Je pense que nous pouvons unir la Terre, » _**observa le capitaine Hobb, un officier de Jack.

**_« Comment ? »_** s'enquit Ishtar.

_**« Et bien, il faut qu'une personne neutre leur propose cette union… Si cette personne est neutre ils ne penseront pas à une tentative de tel ou tel pays de prendre le pouvoir... »**_

Ses coéquipiers semblèrent satisfaits de cette proposition.

**_« Il ne manque plus qu'à trouver notre personne neutre, » _**déclara Jack.

**_« Nous l'avons déjà mon Général, »_** répliqua le lieutenant-colonel Fetjaine. **_« Vous serez parfait dans ce rôle !_**

– **_Moi ?_**

– **_Il n'a pas tort Général, » _**intervint Véga, **_« vous commandez les forces Tau'ris et vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec la Terre depuis 3 ans, vous êtes parfaits ! Envoyez un de vos hommes auprès de chaque chef d'Etat pour les persuader… »_**

C'est ce qu'ils firent, malgré les réticence de Jack à être le chef de cette expédition.

Comme l'avait dit Véga l'Europe et l'Asie étaient les cibles de Bellone. Delhi (Inde), Stockholm (Suède) et Baotou (Chine) avaient déjà été pulvérisés…

Véga n'eu aucun mal à convaincre le Président français. Il en fut de même pour Ishtar qui était en Angleterre. La Suisse accepta vite de quitter son habituelle neutralité face à l'urgence de la situation. Les pays du Moyen Orient furent plus réticents mais une attaque ratée sur Jérusalem les décida vite. Véga fut appelée en renfort au Japon où les autorités semblaient mécontentes que ce soit un américain (le capitaine Hobb) qui vienne leur soumettre l'idée. La présence de l'extra-terrestre les convainc vite que ce n'était pas une magouille américaine…

Petit à petit les troupes jaffas furent repoussées l'avantage qu'était les super-soldats fut renversés grâce à la distribution dans les armées de armes spéciales… En moins d'une journée l'Asie fut épurée, l'Afrique et l'Europe suivirent. L'Australie, très peu touchée, fut elle aussi débarrassée des quelques jaffas qui était sur sa surface.

Comme l'avait prévu Véga, et expliqué à Jack dans le vaisseau, une partie importante des jaffas de Bellone se rebellèrent et se mirent sous les couleurs de la Tau'ri.

Les troupes de Bellone en Amérique du Sud furent donc renversées par les Rebelles sous les ordres de Teal'c, spécialement descendu du O'Neill pour l'occasion.

A Washington, les combats étaient terminés lorsque Véga arriva avec le Président nippon. Les chefs d'Etats du monde entier étaient réunis sur la pelouse de la Maison Blanche au milieu de différents aliens et soldats qui s'agitaient pour maintenir la protection de la Terre.

La plupart des vaisseaux spatiaux avaient été détruits et les autres étaient en déroute. Néanmoins, à la grande colère de Jack et d'Ishtar, Bellone semblait toujours être en vie.

Le Général O'Neill discutait avec différents présidents lorsque la dernière carte de cette bataille se joua.

Un jaffa le visa.

Seule Véga sembla s'en rendre compte.

La lance s'ouvrit…

L'esclave-lige s'élança…

La boule de feu se rua sur Jack…

… mais ce fut Véga qu'elle toucha en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Le jaffa en fit de même. Juste avant d'être touchée la jeune femme avait utilisé un pouvoir semblable à celui des Elevés pour terrasser le soldat.

_**« Végaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »**_

Le cri d'Ishtar se répercuta dans le silence de la ville. Dans les bras de Jack, l'interpellée venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Ishtar tomba a genoux à ses côtés… Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'adolescente alors que petit à petit les traits de la défunte changeaient légèrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes les anciens membres du SGC virent avec stupeur que ce n'était plus une alienne que leur Général tenait dans ses bras, mais le colonel Carter…

**_

* * *

_**

Prochain chapitre: POV Jack

_J'étais assis devant le bureau qu'on m'avait provisoirement donné à la Maison Blanche. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le discours que j'étais censé faire au monde quelques heures plus tard. _

**_§§§ _**

_Ce fut Ishtar, une lettre à la main qui entra. _

**_«Général O'Neill,»_**_ déclara-t-elle. **«J'ai ceci pour vous. Sam l'a écrit dans le vaisseau et m'a demandé de vous le remettre… **_

**_§§§ _**

_J'ouvris la lettre, les mains tremblantes et commençai ma lecture _

**_

* * *

_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_J'étais assis devant le bureau qu'on m'avait provisoirement donné à la Maison Blanche. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le discours que j'étais censé faire au monde quelques heures plus tard._

_Je revoyais sans cesse Véga me sauver de cette attaque puis se changer en Carter… Véga et Carter était une seule et même personne…_

_Ishtar et Hiilya nous l'avez confirmé… _

_Daniel et Teal'c étaient eux aussi en état de choc, je le savais. Ils étaient restés enfermés dans leur vaisseau respectif… _

_Nous avions tous du mal à admettre que Carter avait pu être traitée en esclave pendant ces 4 dernières années et que nous ne l'avions même pas cherchée ! _

_Nous l'avions abandonnée !_

_**Je** l'avais abandonnée !_

_On frappa à ma porte… Je lançais un "entrez !" distrait, toujours ruminant mes pensées. Ce fut Ishtar, une lettre à la main qui entra._

_**« Général O'Neill, »** déclara-t-elle. **« J'ai ceci pour vous. Sam l'a écrit dans le vaisseau et m'a demandé de vous le remettre…**_

–_Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ? » réalisai-je soudain._

_Ishtar haussa les épaules avec un triste sourire. _

_J'ouvris la lettre, les mains tremblantes et commençai ma lecture :_

Mon général, non… Jack,

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis morte et qu'Ishtar vous l'a remise. Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est vous devez avoir fait le rapprochement entre Véga l'esclave-lige et Sam la militaire…

Je crois que je vous dois des explications sur ce qui m'est arrivée après la mission sur P5N789. Je ne sais pas ce que Teal'c et Daniel vous ont dit sur la mission elle-même, sans doute plus que je ne pourrais vous en dire… En fait, mes souvenirs sont assez flous… Je revois seulement ce jaffa me tirer dessus. Il y a une chose dont je me souviens très bien c'est de la douleur que j'ai ressentie alors… C'est… mémorable.

Bref, je suis bel et bien morte ce jour là. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là… mais non. Visiblement la vie n'en avait pas finie avec moi. Au début j'en étais heureuse… je me suis dit que je pourrais rattraper mes erreurs…

Savez-vous que lorsqu'on meurt on se rend compte de ses erreurs, de ce que nous aurions du faire et que nous n'avons pas fait pour des raisons futiles ?

Il a fallu que je meure pour le savoir… C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Avoir besoin de mourir pour savoir ce qu'on devrait faire de sa vie ! Quelle ironie !

Toujours est-il que j'ai vite déchantée… Ce n'était pas Oma Dessala ou les Nox qui m'avait rendu la vie mais Ba'al. Il avait utilisé sur moi une invention d'Anubis faisant de moi une semi-Elevée… Mes yeux changèrent de couleurs et mes traits devinrent légèrement différents à la suite de ce traitement si bien que lorsque SG-5 passa par là ils ne me reconnurent absolument pas…

Je me sentis trahie. Mon peuple m'avait abandonnée… La Terre m'avait oubliée. Vous m'aviez oubliée. J'ai sentis tous les espoirs auxquels je m'accrochais depuis ma capture s'effondrer. Pour moi c'était fini. Plus personne ne viendrait me chercher… me sauver…

Je libérai tout de même SG-5.

Ba'al entra dans une colère noire. J'étais sensée être sa ''chose'' et je m'amusais à libérer ses prisonniers… Je ne sais pas combien de fois il me tua. Je perdis vite le fil. Mais nous étions tout deux conscients que nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi. Ba'al prit alors une décision. Il fit de moi son esclave-lige.

Je ne vous raconterais pas le déroulement de la cérémonie de Liage, je sais que vous vous ennuierez vite, ce sont plutôt des histoires pour Daniel (vous pourrez lui dire de demander à Ishtar qui fut aussi lige de Bellone)… Mais je peux vous dire que durant cette cérémonie je me servis de mes pouvoirs de semi-Elevée pour enfouir Samantha Carter au plus profond de moi. Je devenais un personnage créé pour l'occasion : Véga. Je mis ainsi toutes mes connaissances à l'abri.

Inutile de vous conter la colère de Ba'al lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il pensait que tout le savoir de la Terre lui serait offert sur un plateau et il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'une femme sans importance… Il ne pouvait même pas se servir de moi pour vous faire chanter compte tenu du fait que j'avais changée d'apparence.

Mais mon problème devint vite secondaire car Arès et Bellone attaquèrent. Ils renversèrent Ba'al qui fut tué de la main même d'Arès. Celui-ci devint donc mon maître. Mais il ignorait qui j'étais en réalité. Là où Ba'al voyait le colonel Carter lui ne voyait que Véga. J'étais donc un poids pour lui.

Il faut savoir qu'avoir un esclave-lige est très contraignant pour un Goa'uld. La raison en est très simple.

Le concept date des Anciens et c'était alors des hommes-liges (ou femmes-liges) qui étaient créés. Le gens importants de la société Ancienne en avait un(e). Et surtout, ce n'était pas un état imposé. C'était le futur lige qui décidait de son sort. Le Liage était donc un acte de confiance et de respect. On liait les âmes du ''maître'' (ce n'est pas vraiment le terme mais je ne suis pas très forte pour traduire l'ancien) et de son lige, si bien que lorsque le ''maître'' était fatigué ou même blessé, le lige pouvait le soulager en prenant sur lui. Cela permettait aux généraux anciens, notamment, d'être très efficaces.

Seulement l'esclave-lige n'avait en général ni confiance ni respect en son maître. Les âmes n'étaient pas liées. L'esclave-lige était donc seulement pour les Goa'ulds un esclave dont la trahison n'était pas envisageable. De plus il demandait beaucoup d'énergie car il n'était pas question pour le Goa'uld que son esclave parvienne à lire dans ses pensées…

Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas parce que je fus votre lige que j'ai lu dans vos pensées, je m'en suis bien abstenue ! J'ai néanmoins sentis que notre liage était différent de ce que j'avais connu avec Ba'al et Arès. Peut-être parce que vous n'étiez pas un Goa'uld… peut-être parce que je vous respectais… ou encore parce que j'avais confiance en vous… peut-être les trois… ou autre chose… Je ne sais pas…

Bref, Arès fut vite fatigué d'avoir une lige et il me rendit à ma première attribution : celle d'esclave. Je vous dispense de mes péripéties d'esclave, elles sont sans importance. Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je dois vous dire. C'est au sujet Hore'a. Son père était un jaffa d'Arès, et un jour, je ne sais pour quelle raison, Arès décida de le faire jouer dans l'arène. Il y mourut. Sa mère était morte dans les langes. Je l'ai donc prise sous mon aile…

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Je me le suis dit moi aussi. Je me suis mise en colère après moi face à l'absurdité de ma démarche… Mais je l'ai fait quand même… Je lui ai promis de lui montrer ma planète… ma belle planète bleue…

Je ne pourrais pas le faire hélas… Alors… je sais que ce ne sont pas vos attributions et je comprendrais que vous refusiez… Alors, pourriez vous le faire à ma place ? C'est une fillette charmante qui en a simplement un peu trop vu… Mais encore une fois ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous occuper d'elle. J'ai prévenu Ishtar qu'en raison de votre passé il était possible que vous refusiez… elle s'occupera de Hore'a dans ce cas de figure.

Vous savez lorsque j'ai entendue cette femme (le major Servoris ?) vous appelez Général j'ai eu un choc.

J'avais mis du temps à me persuader que le projet Stargate avait bel et bien été arrêté. Je pensais donc que vous étiez dans le Minnesota en train de couler des jours tranquilles… Quelle surprise de vous trouver déguisé en gladiateur d'Arès ! D'un autre côté, après réflexion, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous…

Par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous assuré de ne rien avoir eu à perdre ? Je suis sûre qu'il y avait des personnes sur Terre qui vous attendez ! Alors pourquoi être parti sur Hope ? Je ne comprends pas…

Et puis, et surtout, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurai pu être à la place de cette femme… Si il n'y avait pas eu cette mission sur P5N789 ç'aurait été moi qui aurait été là pour vous faire remarquer que vous étiez en retard pour votre conseil. C'est sans doute idiot mais je ressentais à cet instant une pointe de jalousie. Parce qu'à présent, à vos yeux je n'étais plus qu'une esclave assignée à la pire des taches : ''satisfaire les besoins naturels'' de quelques monstres… Ma fierté en a prit un coup, c'est peu de le dire ! J'avais fini à me faire à mon statu d'esclave… Je m'en servais pour aider les autres en leur parlant… Savez-vous que les jaffas écoutent beaucoup plus une esclave qu'un colonel de l'Air Force ? Et bien moi, je l'ai appris ! Je peux vous assurer qu'une partie des jaffas d'Arès et de Bellone n'attendent qu'un tout petit signe pour se révolter. Peut-être pourrez-vous leur fournir ce signe…

Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'avais fini à me faire à mon statu d'esclave, mais me voir ainsi dans vos yeux m'avait fait plus de mal que toutes les tortures de ce cher Ba'al (ne lui dites jamais, il serait jaloux). Peut-être suis-je trop émotive ? Mais voir les gens du SGC me traiter en inconnue et en danger potentiel était pour moi très difficile, surtout avec Teal'c, Daniel et bien sûr vous.

Enfin j'espère que nous aurons réussi à unir les peuples de la Terre et à détruire Bellone. J'espère que ma mort n'aura pas été vaine… Je pense que c'est le rêve de tout soldat du SGC. Et puis, plus encore, j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas…

Voilà, j'en suis venue à la dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire. Une chose que, je peux vous l'assurer, j'aurais préféré vous dire de vive voix. Parce que j'ai –nous avons– tant tourné autour du pot que ça aurait mérité un véritable dialogue… Parce que nous avons refusé d'en avoir un –en grande partie à cause de moi– après le test Zatark… Puis nous n'avons jamais reparlé de Terra et Jonah et de tout le reste… Parlé ne doit pas être notre fort, ni a moi, ni à vous… Mais il y a une chose que je tiens à vous dire. Je vous aime Jack. Je vous aime depuis ce briefing où je vous ai proposé un bras de fer… Mon Dieu, j'en ris encore ! Quel moyen pitoyable de cacher mon stress ! Parce que, je peux vous le dire aujourd'hui, j'étais morte de trouille. Vous aviez déjà passé la Porte, déjà fais vos preuves, et moi, j'arrivais là comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Mais ce jour là, sans que je le sache vous aviez gagné mon cœur. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a fallu attendre 12 ans et mourir deux fois pour arriver à vous le dire… Et encore ! Je ne vous le dis pas, je vous l'écris !

Et dire qu'on nous admire pour notre courage ! Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas.

Avec tout mon amour,

Samantha Véga Carter.

_Je reposais la lettre sur le bureau. Ishtar me regardait avec calme. Je crois que je pleurais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meure ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ?_

_**« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Général O'Neill, » **dit Ishtar. **« Vous n'auriez pas pu la reconnaître, vous n'aviez aucuns moyens de le faire. Ne vous en voulez pas, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. »**_

_Je ne dis rien, regardant encore les derniers mots de la femme que j'aimais._

_**« Où est Hore'a ? »** m'enquis-je._

_**« Avec les médecins, »** me répondit Ishtar. **« Pourquoi ? **_

–_**Parce que j'ai une promesse à tenir pour une amie. »**_

_Je sortis… J'aurais juré qu'Ishtar avait sourit…_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : POV Jack._

_Le projet Porte des Etoiles avait été repris et était à présent indépendant. J'étais seul maître à bord, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Heureusement Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Bratac, Hiilya et Ishtar m'était d'une grande aide._

_**§§§**_

_Soudain un cri nous fit sursauter. Nous nous ruâmes dans le jardin. Hore'a était pétrifiée de terreur devant une équipe de jaffa entourant visiblement leur maître. Max gisait non loin de là, blessé et inconscient._

_**« Général O'Neill… »** dit une voix. **« Et ma chère lige… »**_

_**§§§**_

''_**Sushi !''** entendis-je soudain. **''Tu l'as cette autorisation oui ou non ?''**_

''_**Je t'en pris, sois un peu patiente ! Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour !''**_

''_**Je me fiche de Rome ! Il va se faire tuer cet ostrogot ! Et où est Toby ?''**_

''_**Je suis là ! On y va ?''**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**

* * *

**_

Une vie, des vies…

* * *

_Je regardai Hore'a jouer dans le jardin avec Max, le jeune chien que je lui avait acheté six mois plus tôt._

_Cette petite fille respirait aujourd'hui la joie de vivre. Cassandra s'était fait un devoir de l'initié aux ''bienfaits'' de la Terre comme elle les qualifiait elle-même et qui était pour moi des magasins sans intérêts…_

_Enfin, cette pauvre Hore'a avait été initiée à la société de consommation à mon grand malheur !_

_Je crois que ça avait fait du bien à Cassie de l'avoir… C'était en quelque sorte sa petite sœur…_

_Je l'avais adoptée quelques jours après la victoire sur Bellone. La Goa'uld avait d'ailleurs prit la clef des champs si bien qu'on ignorait où la trouver._

_Le projet Porte des Etoiles avait été repris et était à présent indépendant. J'étais seul maître à bord, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Heureusement Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Bratac, Hiilya et Ishtar m'était d'une grande aide._

_Nous avions tous du mal à faire une seconde fois le deuil de Sam, moi le premier._

_Hore'a m'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle était si petite et rêveuse. Je l'aimais énormément… je l'aimais comme ma fille. Officiellement nous avions tous tenu à ce que Sam soit sa mère, malgré sa mort. La fillette en avait d'ailleurs était heureuse. Elle avait enfin une mère et un père aimant._

_Nous étions tous chez moi, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Bratac, Ferretti, Parker, Hiilya et Ishtar comme cela nous arrivait souvent depuis notre retour sur Terre. Nous parlions de tout et de rien… De la base de Hope que j'avais confiée à un jeune général fraîchement promu… De notre nouvelle base sur Ranama… Des dernières nouvelles de l'équipe Atlantis…_

_Soudain un cri nous fit sursauter. Nous nous ruâmes dans le jardin. Hore'a était pétrifiée de terreur devant une équipe de jaffa entourant visiblement leur maître. Max gisait non loin de là, blessé et inconscient._

_**« Général O'Neill… »** dit une voix. **« Et ma chère lige… »**_

_Je sentis Ishtar se tendre près de moi._

_Bellone… Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Comment avait-elle pu passer nos défenses ?_

_**« Que voulez-vous ? »** m'énervai-je. **« Laissez cette enfant ! »**_

_Visiblement ça n'était pas dans les intentions de la Goa'uld puisque le jaffa qui tenait Hore'a ne bougea pas d'un cil._

_**« Paapppppaaaaaaaa ! »**_

_Le cri de l'enfant me déchira le cœur. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre enfant ! Pas question ! J'avançai vers la reine extraterrestre. Les jaffas me prirent pour cible. Mon pouvoir semblait vouloir me prévenir de quelque chose mais je restai sourd, omnubilé par l'idée de sauver ma fille._

''_**Sushi !''** entendis-je soudain. **''Tu l'as cette autorisation oui ou non ?''**_

''_**Je t'en pris, sois un peu patiente ! Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour !''**_

''_**Je me fiche de Rome ! Il va se faire tuer cet ostrogot ! Et où est Toby ?''**_

''_**Je suis là ! On y va ?''**_

''_**Je ne sais pas… Sushi ! Elle est prête cette…''**_

''_**On y va !''**_

_Je me figeai. D'où sortaient ces voix ? J'étais en train de devenir fou ! D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait visiblement que moi qui les avait entendue…_

_Un jaffa me prit pour cible… Hore'a se mit à pleurer… Allais-je mourir ? Oui, sans doutes… et je retrouverais Sam… je la retrouverai… _

_NON ! Je ne pouvais pas ! J'avais promis ! Promis sur la tombe de Sam de m'occuper de Hore'a. Promis à la fillette de rester toujours avec elle. _

_Je ne pouvais pas mourir…_

_L'arme s'ouvrit et fit feu…_

_Allais-je être incapable de tenir mes promesses ? Etais-je si pitoyable que ça ?_

_Hore'a hurla, Daniel et Ferretti aussi… peut-être que les autres aussi, je ne reconnus tout simplement pas leurs voix…_

_**« Non. »**_

_Ce n'était pas un cri qui avait retenti dans le jardin, mais un ordre. Un ordre calme et posé. Un ordre irrésistible. Tellement irrésistible que la boule de feu se figea à mi-chemin entre la lance et moi._

_Une femme apparue, brune, les yeux vert, très belle… et surtout entourée de cet espèce d'aura qu'arborait Oma Dessala. _

_Une Elevée ? Sans aucun doute possible._

_Mais que diable faisait-elle là ?_

_Soudain un jaffa sembla prit de convulsions et s'écroula… aux pieds d'un homme autour duquel un aura semblable à celui de l'Elevée s'étendait…_

_Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui me laissa sans voix. _

_**« Tobias ? » **fis-je incrédule._

_Mon ancien coéquipier me fit un signe de la main._

_**« Alors Jo', ça boum ? » **s'exclama-t-il gaiement comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus durant quelques semaines._

_Pendant ce temps sa compagne avait libéré Hore'a et mit au tapis une demi-douzaine de jaffas._

_D'un geste de la main Tobias se débarrassa des autres…_

_Mais Bellone s'enfuit…_

_Je me ruais à sa poursuite. Elle entra dans une maison à quelques pâtés de maisons de la mienne. Je la savais inoccupée. Alors que j'entrais à la suite de la Goa'uld je vis que j'étais seul… _

_Je m'étonnai un instant que Teal'c ou Ferretti ne m'aient pas suivi mais n'y prêtai guère d'attention._

_Bellone se retourna. Nous étions face à face._

_**« Que comptes-tu faire ? »** ricana-t-elle._

_Elle n'avait pas tort… Je n'avais pas d'armes… Quel idiot !_

_Elle leva la main pour user de son dispositif du ruban lorsqu'une lumière envahit soudain la pièce…_

_Je ne vis rapidement plus rien… J'entendis simplement la Goa'uld hurler…_

_Puis le cri se tut et la lumière disparue à son tour. Je me tournai alors pour remercier Tobias, ou son amie, qui devait être mon sauveur, ou sauveuse._

_Et là, je me figea. Les informations ne semblaient plus arriver à mon cerveau !_

_Pourtant s'était bel et bien Sam que je voyais, appuyée au bar de la cuisine américaine, visiblement épuisée._

_Je m'avançais, comme dans un rêve. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, m'attendant à ce qu'elle la traverse… Mais ce fut bien une surface chaude et douce que je touchais._

_Ce contact me fit retrouver mes esprits. Je pris la jeune femme dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces de peur qu'elle disparaisse._

_**« Sam… »** murmurai-je._

_**« Je suis là, »** me répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_Après un moment qui me paru une éternité je desserrai mon étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_**« Promet moi que tu ne disparaîtras plus, »** suppliai-je en un murmure._

_**« Je te le promet, je resterais… »** me dit-elle._

_**« Je t'aime, »** conclus-je._

_**« Je t'aime, »** me sourit-elle._

_Je l'embrassais… enfin… Je savais que tout irait mieux à présent. Sam était avec moi. Tout ne pouvait allait que mieux…_

_Tout était parfait._

**§ Fin §**


End file.
